Another Point in Timeline
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Dia harusnya tahu kejadian ini mestinya hanya salah satu noktah di garis panjang kehidupannya. Tapi kenapa sesakit ini? Kenapa bisa menghancurkannya hingga seperti ini? Tangannya terkepal, sebal karena ketidak berdayaannya, giginya bergemelutuk sebelum terlontar satu nama.. /PruHun. Semi Historical(?). Rated for harsh languange./


**1 Maret, 1944**

Sepatu bot bersol tebal itu menimbulkan derap dijalanan berkonblok. Karena si pemilik yang mengeluarkan tenaga terlampau besar dan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata. Daun-daun kering antara terhempas atau hancur terinjak olehnya. Dia tidak peduli. Bahkan ketika beberapa diantaranya yang baru terlepas dari dahan jatuh diatas rambut peraknya. Matanya yang dua warna terfokus pada satu rumah kecil tujuannya.

"_Kita dikhianati!"_

Kalimat dari pimpinannya terngiang terus didalam kepala. Terus. Hingga tak sadar, jika giginya bergemelutuk menahan emosi.

Emosi yang sudah tak bisa dia definisikan lagi dengan kata-kata. Karena tiap derap langkah menambah jenis dan kuantitasnya.

Kecewa.

Tidak percaya.

Amarah.

Sedih.

Sakit hati.

Dia benci. Sungguh. Dan kata **kenapa** bergema dalam hatinya. Memantul-mantul ke segala arah di relung jiwanya. Memancing semua memori indah yang pernah ada, antara dia dan seorang wanita. Kembali ke permukaan menambah pedih yang dari tadi dia tepis. Dia prajurit. Dia tentara. Dia pemimpin. Jadi dia tak mungkin menangis. Apalagi ketika pintu kayu yang jadi tujuan berlarinya sekarang ada di depan mata.

"Halo, Prusia." Sapa si wanita. Begitu pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"_Ungarn.._" Itu bukan balasan. Sekedar kata yang otomatis terlontar diantara engah nafas.

Diperhatikannya si wanita. Hongaria. _Teman_ masa kecilnya, mantan _pemimpin_nya, wanita berambut cokelat _pujaan_nya, wanita bermata hijau yang mengisi _mimpi_nya, wanita yang ber_aliansi_ dengannya, terduduk di kursi kayu biasa. Menoleh memandangnya dengan sedikit senyum terpulas. Masih seperti biasa, seakan tidak ada yang salah didunia yang sedang penuh darah. Masih memukau dan mudah membuatnya terpana.

"Ada apa? Strategi baru?"

Kalimat tanya biasa itu mengembalikan kesadarannya. Pintu dibelakangnya dibiarkan terbuka. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar dia mendekati Hongaria.

"Ada apa? Kau bertanya padaku ada apa?" Penuh penekanan, kata-katanya itu.

"Jelas Prusia, aku tak—" Omongan Hongaria terpotong saat Prusia menyorongkan secarik kertas di depan mukanya. Sesaat, mata hijau itu membesar terkejut. Sesaat saja, dan kembali normal.

"Apa ini Hongaria? Jangan katakan kalau kau tak mengerti apa ini." Sekarang dia bertahan agar tidak berteriak, suaranya marah tertahan.

Tidak seperti dia yang biasa. Hongaria mengalihkan wajahnya. Ditatapnya alur kayu pada meja dihadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup, seperti otaknya tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan. Akhirnya digigitnya bibir itu.

Prusia bukan jenis pria sabar. Jelas. Dibantingnya kertas itu bersama tangannya dimeja yang ditatap Hongaria. Membuat si wanita berjengit dan si meja menimbulkan derit. Diraihnya pundak wanita itu, membuatnya saling menatap.

"Jawab aku." Sudah bukan kalimat tanya. Ada nada perintah disitu.

Hongaria sadar itu. Tenggorokannya kering dan matanya lebih memilih melirik kesamping saat dia berusaha menjawab, "Apa lagi yang bisa kujelaskan? Bukannya telegram di kertas itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya?"

Prusia sadar tangannya mencengkram pundak Hongaria lebih kencang.

"Kenapa?" Ada sedikit getar disuaranya. "Kenapa! HONGARIA!" Itu dia. Dia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Hongaria menggigit bibir dan masih berpaling.

"Tatap aku, dan jawab! Kenapa.. _Ungarn.._" Dua kata terakhir tak setegas yang ia mau, karena terdengar seperti rintihan saat ia akhirnya menundukkan kepala. Membuatnya tidak menyadari perubahan Hongaria yang juga sudah sampai di titiknya.

_In 1940, _under pressure _from Germany, Hungary joined the __Axis__._

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Harusnya kau lebih mengerti KENAPA!..

_Although initially hoping to _avoid _direct involvement in the war,_

..Harusnya kau mengerti keadaanku!..

_Hungary's participation soon became _inevitable

..Tapi apa yang kau, adikmu, dan pimpinanmu itu lakukan!..

_Hungarian forces _participated _in the invasion of Yugoslavia,_

..Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menuruti semua perintah kalian?..

_and the invasion of the _Soviet Union

..Ya, semuanya. Tak terkecuali."

Kemudian yang ada hening. Cengkeraman tangan Prusia sudah terlepas di kalimat kedua yang terlontar dari mulut Hongaria. Keduanya sama-sama tak ingin bertemu mata. Si pria menatap peta di dinding sebelahnya dan si wanita kembali pada meja di hadapannya.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Kalimat sederhana itu membuat Prusia menoleh menatap Hongaria yang juga menatapnya. Dingin ekspresinya. Tak ada Hongaria si dewi musim semi, tak ada Hongaria si ceria, yang ada di hadapannya hanya Hongaria si pengkhianat. Prusia itu cerdas. Karenanya, dia sadar itu semua dari awal.

Tangan Prusia terkepal, tak mampu dia menatap Hongaria saat berkata, "Batalkan. Masih ada kesempatan, Hongari—"

"Itu tidak mungkin." Hongaria memotong tegas. Membuat Prusia membelalak tak percaya. "Semua demi rakyatku. Aku ingin penyelesaian yang efisien, yang tidak merugikan semuanya. Kau personfikasi, pasti mengerti itu kan?" Lanjutnya tajam.

"Sampah! Kau mestinya tahu dalam perang tak ada kata 'untung di kedua pihak'! Batalkan!"

"Hebat! Kau menasehatiku? Bah, kau pikir kau siapa!" Hongaria berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

Tangan Prusia mengepal berbarengan dengan mengerasnya ekspresi wajahnya, tapi seakan membiarkan Hongaria bicara, dia diam.

"Kau harusnya tahu dari awal keadaanku sedang seperti apa." Lanjut Hongaria dengan suara tidak setinggi tadi, namun tetap siaga. "Permasalahan wilayahku, si om-om turban sialan itu, 'perceraian' dengan Austria"—Prusia berjengit—"aku sama sekali tidak siap untuk perang, Prusia!"

Tinjunya bergetar, matanya tertutup sama seperti bibirnya. Seperti kepundan yang siap memuntahkan lava, Prusia saat itu.

"Perang ini… Aku tak pernah berharap terlibat dipusaran kegilaan ini." Suara Hongaria melemah.

Kemudian hening sesaat sebelum wanita yang sekarang wajahnya tertunduk dan tertutupi rambutnya itu melanjutkan dengan sedikit bergetar, "Tapi, apa yang kalian lakukan padaku—atau perlu kubawa nama Italia bersaudara disini? Tekanan dan iming-iming!"

Dia berhenti lagi dan kali ini sambil menoleh, menatap Prusia, dia berkata, "Kau pasti mengerti alasan ini kan?"

Ditatap penuh harapan oleh wanita yang dia kasihi jelas meluluhkan hatinya. Tapi tidak untuk saat itu, tidak untuk keadaan yang terjepit saat itu.

Prusia memejamkan mata sekali lagi dan seolah ingin membuang amarah, dia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku mengerti." Katanya pelan sambil melangkah mendekati wanita_nya_, "Aku mengerti sekali." Lanjutnya lagi. Sekarang dia berhadapan dengan Hongaria.

Hening saat itu. Prusia menatap dalam-dalam mata Hongaria. Mata hijau itu berbalik menatapnya, penuh harap. Yang dibalas Prusia dengan menarik tangan Hongaria, memendekkan jarak diantara mereka, dan dengan satu tarikan nafas dia menyatukan bibir Hongaria dengan bibirnya. Cepat, ringan, lembut, nyaris tanpa nafsu.

Hongaria yang terlalu terkejut tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Prusia memanfaatkan itu dan memeluknya, ditenggelamkannya Hongaria dalam dekapan eratnya, sambil berbisik, "Aku mengerti, karenanya, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. _Kumohon._ Percayalah padaku, batalkan semua ini. Pimpinanku belum mengambil tindakan, aku masih bisa memperbaiki dan menutupi semua ini." Prusia tahu dia nyaris putus asa membujuk wanita yang dikasihinya saat dia melanjutkan, "_Kumohon_, Hongaria, jangan pergi. Aku—"

Suara lantang senjata api memutuskan kalimatnya. Disusul kemudian rasa sakit dipunggungnya.

"_Well, dude,_ jangan pikir peluk dan cium bisa mengembalikan dia ke pihakmu." Suara pemuda yang menggelegar dan terlalu dikenalnya membuat Prusia melepas pelukannya dan berbalik—nyaris terjatuh dan meneteskan darah di prosesnya.

Dilihatnya Amerika dengan santainya berdiri di depan pintu dan disampingnya ada Inggris yang revolvernya masih terangkat dan berasap.

"Kalian.. Kenapa.." Ucapnya kembali penuh amarah. Tapi kata kenapa itu tak bertahan lama, otaknya langsung sampai di kesimpulan dan menoleh kearah Hongaria yang ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Hongaria.. Kau—Kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" Suara kerasnya bergetar, dengan susah payah dia menyambar pistol yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Namun sia-sia, satu peluru lagi dari Inggris dan pistolnya terlempar, meninggalkan tangannya yang berlubang.

"Apa yang kami lakukan? Tidak salah?" Kata Inggris tanpa menurunkan senjatanya. Wajahnya dihiasi keangkuhan dan senyum meremehkan.

"Tapi, yah bukan berarti kita ga ngelakuin apa-apa juga sih." Tambah Amerika sambil mendekati Hongaria. Prusia melebarkan tangannya, berusaha menghalangi. Tapi seperti tak peduli, Hongaria maju melewati dia, menghampiri Amerika.

"Hongaria, _kumohon.._" Dia tidak mengelak, dia benar-benar putus asa. Terserah, ambil semua yang dia punya, asal jangan wanita yang dicintainya.

Tapi Hongaria jelas tidak bisa membaca pikiran Prusia. Dia tidak bergeming.

"_Actually, pleading bring you nowhere._" Ujar Amerika yang dibalas Prusia dengan,

"Diam bocah brengsek!" dan lemparan pena dari atas meja menyerempet pipi negara muda itu, membentuk garis merah tipis.

Amerika terdiam, dia menyentuh pipinya. Menatap tangannya yang tertoreh darah sesaat, lalu menampilkan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"_Well,_ kalau kau mau tahu apa yang kami lakukan padanya, kami hanya minta bukti bahwa dia bukan mata-mata ganda karena tiba-tiba memihak kami. Caranya?" Dia melangkah mendekati Prusia hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Di depan muka Prusia, dia melanjutkan, "Nanti, jika dunia sudah tentram dan kau bisa _menikahi_nya, jangan harap kau mendapatkannya dengan _utuh_." Ditutup dengan senyum mengejek penuh kemenangan.

Amarah yang naik kekepala Prusia saat itu lebih mendominasi dibanding rasa sakit di hatinya yang memang sudah lebur. Diancungkan tinjunya kearah Amerika, namun tembakan Inggris lebih cepat darinya. Satu peluru lagi bersarang di pundaknya, mendorong Prusia terjatuh di lantai.

"Brengsek! Brengsek.. " Umpatnya sambil berusaha bangkit. Tertatih, dia berusaha menghampiri Hongaria yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan bersama Amerika. "Berhenti.. _Ungarn_.."

Hongaria terhenti, tanpa berbalik dia berujar, "Prusia, bukankah kau yang bilang padaku kalau aliansi dalam perang hanya sekedar tinta hitam diatas kertas putih? Tak ada teman, yang ada hanya lawan yang harus dihabisi?"

"Hongaria, tetap disitu." Balas Prusia dengan nada perintah. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi, seperti apapun caranya untuk mempertahankan _wanitanya_.

"Sekarang, apa yang kau lihat dariku yang mengkhianatimu hingga seperti ini?" Lanjut Hongaria sambil sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum pahit.

Prusia tak menghiraukannya, "Hongaria! Kuperintahkan kau tetap disitu! Jangan buat aku menjadikanmu musuhku!"

Hongaria kembali menatap pintu, mengangkat lurus wajahnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan sambil berujar lirih, "Maafkan aku, Gil."

Mendengar 'nama'nya, bola mata Prusia membulat karena terkejut dan refleks dia tertatih berusaha mengejar Hongaria yang sudah diambang pintu, "Liz.."

Inggris melepaskan pelurunya sekali lagi, melubangi sebelah lagi pundak Prusia. Prusia tersungkur. Dari posisinya di lantai, dilihatnya Hongaria pergi tanpa berbalik lagi disusul Amerika yang memberinya senyum lebar.

"Sial! Eliza.. Kau punyaku.." Desisnya sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Inggris yang masih ada disitu. Prusia menatapnya penuh amarah. "Kutanya kau, bagaimana rasanya dikhianati?" Lanjutnya menendang Prusia yang sudah nyaris berdiri.

"Aku tahu salah jika aku membawa kepentingan pribadi dalam perang. Tapi kau tahu perasaanku saat kau, si rambut tulip dan si kodok itu membantu bocah itu merdeka dariku? Kau tahu rasanya orang yang berarti bagimu direnggut begitu saja?" Lanjut Inggris dengan nada semakin meninggi di tiap kalimatnya.

"Diam! Eliza punyaku bajingan!" Sambar Prusia.

Inggris menginjak pundaknya yang berlubang karena peluru. Membuat pemuda albino itu melepaskan jerit tertahan, "Dan asal kau tahu, saat itu Amerika juga punyaku, _bleeding git_!" Satu peluru lagi bersarang di lengan Prusia.

Cukup puas, Inggris berbalik dan akan meninggalkan rumah itu. Sampai didengarnya rintihan Prusia, "Sial.. Eliza.. Kalian, jangan harap kalian lolos dariku!"

Inggris tak menggubrisnya, dia berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebelum benar-benar pergi dia berujar, "Lakukan. Kutantang kau. Karena setidaknya kau sudah mencecap rasa yang sama denganku." Dia pergi memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Prusia yang gemetar berusaha berdiri.

"Kenapa.." Tanyanya lirih.

Dia harusnya terbiasa dikhianati. Ini perang. Tipu daya, strategi, intrik adalah komponennya.

Dia harusnya tahu kejadian ini mestinya hanya salah satu noktah di garis panjang kehidupannya. Tapi kenapa sesakit ini? Kenapa bisa menghancurkannya hingga seperti ini?

"Liz…" Terlontar lah alasannya. Alasan yang membuat air mata menuruni pipinya.

Tidak. Dia prajurit. Dia pemimpin. Dia laki-laki. Air mata tak akan membuat wanita yang dikasihinya kembali. Dia harus merebutnya, dengan cara apapun. Apapun. Kekerasan, kekejaman sekalipun. Tak ada ampun untuk yang merebutnya. Tak ada!

Prusia tertatih. Luka-luka tembak itu mempersulit gerakannya. Dia harus bergerak cepat, meyakinkan pimpinannya. Cepat, sebelum semua menjadi lebih buruk. Demi negaranya, demi dunianya, demi Eliza. Tapi lagi, dia terjatuh. Tersungkur di lantai kayu tanpa bisa bangkit.

"Sial.. Bangkit! Ayo.." Rintihnya. Dia bangkit lagi, membuat lukanya melebar. Dimatanya terbentuk bayang Hongaria yang meninggalkannya, senyum Amerika, wajah Inggris dan dia terjatuh lagi. Tangannya terkepal, sebal karena ketidak berdayaannya, giginya bergemelutuk sebelum terlontar satu nama,

"Kembali, ELIZAA!"

.

_While waging war against the Soviet Union, Hungary engaged in secret peace negotiations with the United States_ _and the United Kingdom. Hitler discovered this betrayal and, in March 1944, German forces occupied Hungary._

.

**1 Maret 2013**

Prusia terbangun dengan terbelalak dan terengah-engah. Tubuhnya kuyup karena keringat. Matanya masih menatap langit-langit kamar saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka.

"Astaga, Prusia! Tak adakah salam yang lebih baik dari berteriak memanggil nama orang lain setelah bangun tidur?" Protes Hongaria kesal.

Prusia menoleh, Hongaria berdiri disitu dengan wajah tidak senang. Prusia bangkit dengan cepat, menyibakkan selimutnya dan menghampiri Hongaria. Dia tersandung dan terjerembap. Dia bangkit dan kembali berjalan mendekati Hongaria yang sekarang wajahnya penuh tanda tanya, "Prusia?"

Prusia memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak wanita berambut cokelat itu. "Liz." Bisiknya.

Mendengar Prusia memanggilnya dengan 'nama' membuat Hongaria semakin bingung.

"Gil?" Tanyanya. Membuat Prusia berjengit dan mempererat dekapannya.

"Liz.."

"Kau kenapa Gil?" Hongaria cemas sekarang. Prusia tidak pernah seperti ini. Seperti anak kecil yang mimpi buruk dan ketakutan.

"Mereka.. Membawamu.. Burger tidak tahu diri, alis ulat bulu.." Jawab Prusia pelan.

Hongaria terkejut akan jawaban yang didengarnya. Tapi dia berusaha menguasai diri. Di rengkuhnya tubuh Prusia, dan berbisik lirih, "Gilbert, aku disini.. Lihat, aku memelukmu, kan?"

Prusia diam, menenggelamkan diri di dekapan Hongaria.

"Sudah berlalu. Itu semua hanya tinggal mimpi, Gil. Aku disini, bersamamu." Ucap Hongaria lembut sambil mengelus sayang punggung laki-laki itu.

Prusia tidak menjawab, Hongaria hanya terus mengelus punggungnya, membuat suasana Hening. Hening yang membuat Hongaria menyadari ada lelehan hangat di bajunya saat Prusia berujar,

"_Ich liebe dich, Liz._"

Hongaria tersenyum. Dia tahu, pria dalam dekapannya punya harga diri setinggi langit. Hongaria tahu, kalimatnya barusan itu dikeluarkan dari hati. Karenanya Hongaria hanya bisa menjawab lirih,

"_Én is szeretlek, Gil._"

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Prusia menjawab lagi.

"Jangan pergi lagi."

Hongaria tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab,

"Tentu."

Karena dia memang tak akan pergi lagi. Karena dia memang sudah memilih mendampingi personifikasi yang negaranya sudah tak ada lagi. Karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk membentuk noktah-noktah bahagia di garis panjang kehidupannya bersama pria yang dari dulu dicintainya.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia property of Himaruya Hidekazu. I didn't owned the cover picture, if you the artist and didn't want your art being there, tell me and I'll put it down.

**Note:** Semua kalimat yang saya Italic, saya ambil dari en. wikipedia wiki/Hungary_ during_ World_ War_ II

Tulisan ini juga saya kirimkan dalam "February Challenge: Romance" di forum Kaskus dengan id yang tertera di profil saya; jadi saya pastikan 100% tulisan ngaco ini punya saya. /kayak bakal ada yang ngeklaim /dilempar

Okay, mestinya saya publish fict saya yang masih "berjalan" tapi apa daya, OTP itu terlalu... Orz..

Begitulah, ada yang mau review? Saya punya kue lho :3


End file.
